Accurate antenna location information can enable a wireless communications system to provide locating systems and location-based services that rely on antenna location information. For example, location-based services that aide parents in locating children via handset location can be provided. Further, accurate antenna location information can also benefit network modeling tools that rely on antenna location information to accurately model signal coverage. As antenna locations change on a tower or rooftop, antenna location information can be determined and employed to adjust network modeling tools for improved consistent accuracy.